


A Start

by ImNeitherNor



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Steve, Beast Steve, Bottom Billy, Demanding Billy, Fun in a Car, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Billy, Undertonesofdom!Steve, Vulnerable Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNeitherNor/pseuds/ImNeitherNor
Summary: The quarry was always Steve’s go to when he needed a place to breathe, an area where the smells weren’t in his face and he could think straight. It was strange how one person’s heat could trigger another. Steve, a slightly cowed alpha after Hargrove rolled in, was done with the overpowering scents and the looks that were being thrown around.He wasn’t interested in any of it.None.So, when he pulled up onto the edge of the quarry and stepped out, he almost groaned at the smell that hit him. An omega. An omega inheat.Fuck. This is exactly what he had hoped to get away from. He was ready to slide back in and yank his car in reverse when he looked up and saw, exactly, what car was sitting to the side, shaded by an overcast of trees. If he hadn’t actually looked, it would have slipped away. He blamed his sharper senses, hisneedto search out the omega.





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/gifts).



 

 

 

 

            The quarry was always Steve’s go to when he needed a place to breathe, an area where the smells weren’t in his face and he could think straight. It was strange how one person’s heat could trigger another. Steve, a slightly cowed alpha after Hargrove rolled in, was done with the overpowering scents and the looks that were being thrown around.

 

            He wasn’t interested in any of it. _None_.

 

            So, when he pulled up onto the edge of the quarry and stepped out, he almost groaned at the smell that hit him. An omega. An omega in _heat_. Fuck. This is exactly what he had hoped to get away from. He was ready to slide back in and yank his car in reverse when he looked up and saw, exactly, what car was sitting to the side, shaded by an overcast of trees. If he hadn’t actually looked, it would have slipped away. He blamed his sharper senses, his _need_ to search out the omega.

 

            “Could he not find a better place to fuck?” Steve groused as he slammed his door shut. He wasn’t sure why, didn’t care why, but he didn’t like the idea of Hargrove fucking some omega in a place where _kids_ could see them (at least, that’s what he told himself).

 

            The gravel under his feet shifted and crushed beneath him as he walked purposefully toward the Camaro. With each step, the smell became stronger, huskier, heavy like cloves and cinnamon and something distinctly male. Anger peaked because Steve was _sure_ Hargrove could have found a better damned place to fuck around at (it wasn’t that he was jealous—not at all).

 

            A low-pitched noise froze him barely a foot away from the Camaro and its open windows. It sounded strangled—a whine of an omega who had been alone for a while and definitely _not_ being fucked or relieved from its heat. He edged closer, wondering if Hargrove had left someone to suffer in his car (which, admittedly, didn’t make any damned sense, but it was the only explanation he could come up with).

 

            When Steve leaned against the door, body heavy from the overwhelming scent in the car, he hissed.

 

            “ _Hargrove_?”

 

            Billy was an _omega_. Billy was in _heat_. He was a mess in the back seat of his car, stripped down to just his jeans, skin sweat-slicked and hair wild. Those blue eyes snapped to Steve, pupils blown wide. When Billy’s lips parted, Steve expected some crude comment. Some jab. The whimper, though, was a surprise and filled his cock faster than any girl in his lap did. Jesus _fuck_.

 

            “What’re you—damn, how long have you been here?” Steve glanced around the car, as if _that_ would tell him anything. In reality, he was trying to distract himself. Any alpha who came by and smelled Billy’s scent, his need, would drop everything to take advantage, and Steve was trying _really_ fucking hard not to be that type of person. “Shit, Hargrove. You can’t be out here like this. You’re like a goddamn beacon.”

 

            A beacon of cloves and cinnamon and mouthwatering _warmth_ that made Steve’s head light and his heart flutter, but Billy wasn’t in his right mind. It would be _wrong_ for him to do anything, even if the urge to _taketaketake_ was sitting right below his skin, simmering, coiling into his gut. He tried to concentrate on how this all made sense—how the posturing, the biting, the constant need to fight, all of it—came down to Billy being an omega. He had to have been on blockers, but why was his heat hitting? Why was it so strong?

 

            “Harr— _Steve_ —” Billy’s hoarse voice snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He zeroed in on Billy again. One of his tan arms was lulled off the seat, dangling over the passenger side footwell. His other hand was clamped over his clothed cock and his hips were moving, rutting into his palm. It looked like it was both pleasurable _and_ painful, and Steve hadn’t scented any spend, knew Billy hadn’t come.

 

            “Look,” Steve tried to take in a steadying breath, but Billy’s scent swarmed him and made it hard to think. He closed his eyes and gripped the top of the doorframe. “Let’s get you into my car. To my house. There’s no one there and you can… you can get through this.” He swallowed the ‘with me’ part, rounded the hood of the Camaro, and opened the passenger side door. He was sure that this was a death sentence, that Billy would come to and tear him apart, but if he could deal with a Demogorgon, a riled-up Billy Hargrove wouldn’t be so bad, right?

 

            The problem was that Billy was _not_ easy to handle, even like this. It wasn’t entirely his fault, though. Steve was having difficulty keeping his thoughts in check as he slid his hands over Billy’s shoulders and underneath his arms. The noise that came from Billy, low and desperate, almost made his knees buckle. How long had Billy been out here? How fucking long had he dealt with this?

 

            What if Steve hadn’t shown up? What if _someone else_ had? Something in him snarled and he blinked that back. It, at least, was a good dump of cold over his body. Being possessive over Billy was _not_ normal, and he put blame on the heat that was rolling off his skin and the intoxicating smell that kept making Steve swallow.

 

            “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Steve managed to pull Billy out of the back seat (seriously, who the fuck designed cars like that?) and leaned him against the rear quarter panel. Billy’s hands immediately became grabby, something he wasn’t sure how to deal with. One got a hold of his shirt, the other took a belt loop, and Billy yanked. Steve was _fucked_ and the noise that came out of him was embarrassing as he slid on the gravel.

 

            “Oh, h-hey, wait, wait—you don’t want this—” Steve sputtered as Billy pulled him flush against his body. He reached out, steadying himself against the trunk while his mind reeled. He tried, desperately, to pull himself in, even as Billy’s mouth slid close to his ear and his hips slotted against his own. _Fuck_.

 

            “Want it,” Billy’s voice was hoarse and Steve wondered if he had been crying. It sounded like it, even to his quickly-muddling brain.

 

            “Nooo, you don’t,” Steve tilted his head back to look down at Billy. He took in those blown pupils, flushed cheeks and his swollen lips. It looked like Billy had been biting them, slick with spit and pinker from the abuse. “I mean—not from me.”

 

            “You. I want _you_ ,” Billy tugged at his belt loop again and ground against him and Steve was going to _die_. Whether Billy killed him or he simply gave out from feeling their bodies move together, he wasn’t sure, but it was definitely going to happen.

 

            “You’re going to kill me,” Steve muttered and ignored the smarter half of himself (probably the only smart half). It told him to run, to stop helping, to get the fuck out before Billy finished what he had started last November.

 

            “ _No._ You’re going to fuck me,” Billy leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve’s—needy and eager and _stupid soft_. Steve knew, then, that _yes_ , he was going to do just about anything Billy asked him to. As their tongues met and Billy’s teeth got a hold of his lip, all sense of survival was thrown out. Steve’s hands finally ventured down to Billy’s hips, grabbing and tugging him forward.

 

            “Not here,” Steve felt his whole body relax just as much as it tightened. It was a strange in-between. He had Billy and it felt _good_ , but _goddamn_ he had Billy and that was _power_. It felt good to have Billy squirming against him, grinding against his hips and sucking at his lower lip or biting at him. The only way Steve was going to manage to get Billy to his house was to pull away, and that was almost impossible.

 

            “But—” Billy’s breathy protest made Steve want to give in. Instead, he pressed Billy into the side of his car, tangled his fingers into his curls, and tugged his head back. Billy positively keened under him, his back arching and his head tipping back to reveal his throat. Steve hissed and clenched his jaw. Billy was fucking _presenting_ himself as soon as Steve showed any sign of dominance and _Je-sus._

 

            “Not. Here.” Steve repeated. “My house.”

 

            Billy nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and Steve watched all of it. His gaze flickered to the car. He would have to roll Billy’s windows up, get his shit out of his car, but first he needed to get Billy into the Beemer.

 

            Steve tried hard not to think about the _mineclaimmine_ in the back of his head and the way he wanted to drench Billy’s scent with his own.

 

            Tried. And failed.

 

 

            Steve made sure to lock up the Camaro before he coerced Billy into his Beemer and climbed into the driver’s seat. As soon as he shut his door, the warmth of Billy’s heat and need swamped him again and he almost couldn’t fucking breathe. He dropped his head back against the seat, closed his eyes, and swallowed down the spit that gathered in his mouth. Billy’s eyes were on him. He could _feel_ them on him, raking from his hair to the tightness of his jeans against his cock.

 

            “I can’t wait to have you in me,” Billy’s voice made Steve’s thighs clench. He opened his eyes and shoved the key into the ignition. “I’m leaking, _Steve_.” His hand fumbled at first, but then he managed to turn the engine over. His cock twitched behind his belt and he groaned. He knew Billy was trying to manipulate him, to force his hand, and the fucker might actually succeed if he kept up with the filth coming out of his mouth.

 

            Pulling out of the quarry was the easy part. Billy just kept watching him, his blue eyes glazed but determined. It was like Billy had found a damned meal, or a snack, and Steve knew he wasn’t going to object. He looked at Billy for a split second before returning his gaze back to the road. Safety. Right. Safety first. Keep the two alive so they could _make it_ to the h—

 

            Steve almost yanked the wheel as Billy straddled the small console between them and grabbed his cock through the denim of his jeans. He hissed but managed to keep his eyes forward as that tongue slid over his ear followed by Billy’s teeth and _fuckfuckfuck_. His fingers tightened on the wheel, knuckles going white, his hips beginning to rut forward into Billy’s palm as it pressed down against him.

 

            “Gonna make me beg?” Billy’s voice was so close and Steve was trying _so hard_ to pay attention to the road. It was becoming harder to concentrate, the smell of spices and Billy filling his nose and mouth, consuming him. He thought, for a moment, that making Billy beg was _definitely_ something he wanted to do. Scratch that, he was _going_ to do it.

 

            “House. First.” Steve bit out the words, his voice low and almost choked. He reached up, slid his fingers just behind the nape of Billy’s neck and squeezed. He hadn’t expected Billy to go pliant, to whimper and grind against him, but he _did_ and Steve felt dizzy.

 

            Fuck it.

 

            Steve pulled the car onto the dirt beside the pavement. He was thankful for the woodsy backroads, the privacy, because as soon as he threw it in park, Billy was climbing into his lap and keening into his ear. Steve reached around his hip to turn the car off and grunted as Billy ground against him. Billy was _needy_ and everything that he wasn’t at school. Steve was not complaining, wouldn’t, not when those lips were on his again and they were licking into each other’s mouths.

 

            Billy lifted his hips and grabbed Steve’s hand. He pressed his palm between his legs, to the heat radiating there, and Steve choked on his breath. Billy _was_ wet. He was drenched and _ready_ and Steve positively growled into his mouth. The noise apparently turned Billy up a notch. The scent became overbearing, pouring out of him like a fucking faucet stuck on. Steve moved his hand from below Billy’s hips to his ass. His fingers slid just underneath the waistband, and before he could ask, Billy was fumbling with the buckle and fastenings of his jeans. They were loosened in record time, and the relaxed denim allowed Steve to slip his hand across Billy’s ass beneath his jeans, his fingers pressing down along the crevice.

 

            The slick he found around Billy’s hole made his head fall back. It had been so fucking long since he had been with anyone. Well, long for _him_. He had his vague interests, sure, but Billy Hargrove hadn’t been on the list. Nowhere near it, in fact, but here he was, fingers pressing against Billy’s messy hole, body alight with awareness as his index finger slid home.

 

            Steve could only imagine how that sucking, tight-wet heat would feel around his cock.

 

            “ _More_ ,” Billy ground his ass back against Steve’s hand, the demand heavy and thick like honey.

 

            “More what?” Steve could feel Billy’s breath against his neck, hot and quick as those hips rutted back and forth in his lap.

 

            “More. I want—more,” Billy was stuttering it out, his smoothness from earlier gone as his heat began to overwhelm him. Steve could hear it, feel it, _sense it_. He knew that Billy was going to be a mess of nothing but sensation soon, and he was sure that being stuck on the side of the road _wasn’t_ the best plan.

 

            “I don’t know what ‘ _more’_ is,” Steve smirked as Billy whined. Then, of course, Billy fucking bit his throat, sinking his teeth into the skin in retaliation. Steve growled and shoved a second finger into Billy’s body. The grip on his throat disappeared and Billy moaned, but before he could begin to enjoy it, Steve pulled both of his fingers out of his body.

 

            “That wasn’t the answer I was looking for,” Steve ran the tips of his fingers over Billy’s hole, massaging in small circles. He watched Billy go nearly limp, smelled the need pumping off him, and enjoyed that he was gasping, gulping down breath like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the car.

 

            “Pl—puh— _lease_ —” Billy’s hands latched onto his shirt, his fingers digging against his chest. “ _Please_. I want your fingers. I want… I want your dick. I want everything. I wanna be _full_.”

 

            “That’s all you had to say, Billy,” Steve pushed both fingers back into Billy’s tight body and exhaled sharply at the way Billy whimpered. He began a slow rhythm, pulling his fingers nearly all the way out before pushing them back in, curling and spreading, only to start it all over again. The few minutes that he did it turned Billy into a writhing mess squirming in his lap, breathless and noisier than Steve would ever imagine him to be.

 

            But Steve had never imagined Billy like this. He had been convinced that he was an alpha—a raging asshole who wanted nothing to do with him. Now, all Steve wanted to do was _claim_ him, make him his, bite into his neck and hold him through each wave of his heat. He had never considered Billy as a possibility, but now he _had_ to because the thought of someone else—some other fucking _alpha_ —touching him? It made his blood boil and his lips curl into a snarl.

 

            No, apparently his instincts had chosen, and Billy was it. Period. End of fucking story.

 

            Now, he just had to convince Billy, the writhing mess in his lap that kept whining or gasping whenever his fingers curled a certain way. Billy, whose pupils were blown wide, lips wet with spit, body trembling with need. Billy, who looked ready to fall apart in his arms from just two fingers.

 

 

            “Alright, baby,” Steve tipped his head back up and pressed his lips to Billy’s temple. “I’ll give you everything, but not here. Not in the car. Our first time is not gonna be in here.”

 

            Billy positively whined, the noise choked as Steve pulled his fingers from his body. Using the same hand, Steve cupped Billy’s jaw and tilted his head up so that Billy’s eyes met his.

 

            “I’m going to fuck you until you can only think of me, Billy. Only me. But I’m not gonna do that here. It’ll be in my bed. That’s where we’re going, but I’ll _only_ do it if you’re _good_. You need to sit and be good so I can get us there. Okay?” Steve slid his thumb over Billy’s lower lip and shivered when they parted, immediately open, giving in so fucking easily.

 

            “Good. I can be good,” Billy’s voice was strained, and Steve was sure that under normal circumstances, this _would not_ have flown with him. Especially considering Steve just slid his own slick across his jaw.

 

            “Excellent. Now, up and off.” Steve nodded toward the passenger seat and Billy scrambled to sit, his eyes huge and wet and pleading.

 

            Steve breathed in slowly and started the car again.

 

~*~

 

            Billy was, surprisingly, good. Right up until Steve closed the front door of the house. Immediately, the omega was on him, his tan arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders and his hips grinding against his own. Steve looped an arm around Billy’s waist and caught his lips. Their tongues slid together, slick and hot.

 

            “Up,” Steve moved his free hand to Billy’s thigh and tapped it. He was pleased when Billy obliged, anchoring his arms against Steve’s shoulders to haul his legs around his waist. Steve grabbed just beneath his ass and hoisted him up further. Their mouths connected again, Steve’s tongue slipping past Billy’s lips to explore, not at all surprised by the intoxicating taste or the _mineminemine_ purred in the back of his mind.

 

            Steve broke the kiss so he could watch where he was walking. When he told Billy he wanted to fuck him in his bed, he meant it, even if that meant carrying a squirming, panting Hargrove up the damn stairs. As he did just that, Billy buried his face into his neck and licked along the skin, his teeth following his tongue. Steve hissed at a particularly hard bite and squeezed Billy’s ass. His lips quirked as Billy whined and rutted himself into Steve’s stomach.

 

            Once they were in the bedroom, Steve intended on dropping Billy on the bed, but he was like a damned koala. Even after Steve let go, Billy used his ridiculous muscles to cling onto him. His heels dug just below Steve’s ass, his fingers curled tightly into his shirt. He was panting and desperate, and Steve could feel the hot brand of his clothed cock against his gut.

 

            “Wanna fuck you on the bed, babe,” Steve placed his hand beneath one of Billy’s thighs again, if only to alleviate some of the pressure of Billy’s heels on his ass. When Billy made no signs of letting up, he slid his other hand below the waistband of his jeans and prodded his fingers along his hole again. Billy started, jerking in his grasp and whining against his collarbone.

 

            As Steve slipped a finger past Billy’s tight ring of muscle, he felt those thick thighs finally shift and ease on his hips. He sank his finger as deep as he could get it and then added a second. Each time he pumped his fingers into Billy’s body, his muscles became more pliant. Finally, his legs loosened enough so that, with a little maneuvering, Steve dropped Billy’s feet to the ground. He kept his fingers inside of him, though, and pressed his lips over the scent gland on his neck. The hard twitch in response made him shiver.

 

            “Jeans,” Steve’s voice had dropped, low and commanding. He almost expected a fight, a struggle, but Billy was quick to shimmy his hips and push himself out of his jeans with one hand after toeing his shoes and socks off. Steve breathed and took Billy in now that he was completely naked. His muscles quivered underneath his skin, his cock hard and dripping against his stomach, and even underneath his tan, Steve could see the rose-like blush on his body.

 

            Billy was perfect, abrasive edges and all. He was perfect and Steve wanted him for himself.

 

            Steve slid his fingers from Billy’s body and his mouth watered at the deep whimper it pulled from him. He stroked along the slickness of him before he let go. Billy faltered and sank back onto the bed, and that was when Steve realized that Billy had been clutching to him because he _couldn’t_ stand. He hissed between his teeth and settled one knee between Billy’s, leaning over him on the bed. His palm settled next to Billy’s chest, his fingers digging into the comforter.

 

            “I need to hear you say it,” Steve looked over Billy’s face. His lips were parted, eyes lidded, pupils blown, obviously ready for Steve to do whatever he wanted. “Tell me you want me.”

 

            “Want you,” Billy’s words are slurred, and if he wasn’t in his heat, Steve would have thought he was drunk. “Want you. _You_ , Steve.”

 

_Jesus_. Steve exhaled hard, as if he were punched in the gut. Billy’s eyes were intent on him, searching, even as his hips ticked up in a plea for _anything_ Steve would give.

 

            Still, Steve didn’t touch. He loomed over Billy, looking over his body. “Not anyone? Not _any_ alpha? Just me?”

 

            Billy nodded, a bob of his head that was accompanied with a wiggle of his hips. He arched his back and parted his thighs. “Only you. Please, _please_. Only you.”

 

            “And what do you want?” Steve’s own instincts were beginning to overwhelm him, the urge to pin Billy down and simply fuck him making his head spin. “Come on, Billy. I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want.”

 

            The whine of dismay from Billy was high-pitched and almost distraught. It made Steve’s cock twitch behind his belt, but he held himself back, even as Billy’s pheromones screamed _fuck me_.

 

            “Baby,” Steve purred, then, and grinned as Billy’s eyes became wet.

 

            “Fuck me. Fill me up. Come in me. Touch me. _Touch me_ ,” Billy finally reached out and grabbed Steve’s polo again. He yanked him down, and Steve let him, clearly approving of what he said. Their lips met and Steve let Billy lick into his mouth, let him taste his own mix of need. While they kissed, Steve reached down and unbuckled his belt. He took measured breaths through his nose while he undid his jeans and pushed his briefs down enough to free his cock.

 

            Steve stroked himself, knowing Billy could feel him doing it along his hip, and gasped as Billy’s thighs parted wide enough to accommodate him. He eased his other knee between Billy’s, fully settled now. His free hand moved to Billy’s thigh and caressed along the trembling muscle.

 

            “Please, Steve, _please_ ,” Billy mumbled it into Steve’s mouth, and he couldn’t deny him any longer. Not with how his back curved, how his hips kicked up, how his hands grabbed at him like he was something, _someone_ , important.

 

            Steve pulled away from Billy’s mouth and adjusted his position so the tops of his thighs supported Billy’s legs, his knees digging into the bed. It tilted Billy’s hips up, exposed him, dripping, ready and eager. Steve growled, low in his throat, in his chest, his beast snarling and biting out _mine_. Like this, Billy’s stomach muscles were tensed, his abdomen curled slightly on top of itself, and even if he wasn’t properly submitting, not like Steve base instincts wanted, it was still gorgeous. Filthy. _Perfect_.

 

            “Ple—ah— _yes_ ,” Billy’s words trailed into a garbled mess as Steve angled himself against his hole and began to sink in. The slick made it easy to move, and Steve had thought there would be some resistance, some adjustment, but Billy’s body felt like it was grabbing him, sucking him in, demanding _more_. He groaned as inch by inch, he was swallowed by heat that he knew would be hard to forget. He dropped his head forward, and when he looked at Billy’s face, his blue eyes were glowing, rapt, as if in awe. His mouth was open, jaw slack, and Steve barely kept himself from snapping his hips forward.

 

            When Steve finally bottomed out, Billy’s chest was rising and falling in sharp movements, his breath raspy and broken by whimpers and small pleas. His hips were wiggling against Steve, already ready to move, and he moved his legs so that they wrapped around Steve’s hips. At this point, Steve almost didn’t need to move. His palm fell to the bed, steadying himself as Billy rolled his hips and arched his back in a wave, riding his cock from _beneath him_.

 

            “Shit,” Steve hissed and moved his other hand to Billy’s hip. He dug his fingers against the bone there. It forced Billy to still and the wail of frustration boiled Steve’s blood.

 

            “Please, please, _please_ ,” Billy was chanting now. His thighs clenched around Steve’s hips, squeezing him to get him to move. It wasn’t until he manipulated the muscles around Steve’s cock did it get a rise out of him. They spasm and Steve gasped, his hips pulling back and shoving forward in response. Billy cried out and Steve wanted to hear it again—again and again until Billy was hoarse.

 

            It was then that Steve began to truly move. He kept Billy pinned down with one hand while the other balanced and supported his body just above Billy’s. His cock slid in and out of him hard enough that each time he sank in, Billy gasped and choked on his breath. Billy’s head ended up dropped back, his neck arched and strained. His hands fell from Steve’s shirt to scratch and grasp at his biceps. The sting from his blunt nails only spurred Steve on, forced his thrusts to quicken, and Billy’s gasps turned into surprised cries and bitten off mewls.

 

            Billy had apparently been in his heat too long to keep himself from teetering off the edge. Steve could feel it in the way he clamped around his cock, how his Adam’s apple worked as he swallowed several times, how his grip became almost painful on his arms. The first wave of pleasure, Steve watched reverently. He tilted himself back just enough to see hot spurts of cum burst over Billy’s curled stomach, up his chest, pooling into the dip of his sternum.

 

            But he didn’t stop fucking Billy. Steve continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate, and watched Billy’s cock twitch and jerk as the sensation became _too much_. Billy gasped for breath at this point, strangled protests dying on his tongue as his body continued to respond to the way Steve pushed into him, forcing him deeper and deeper into the bed. His cock hadn’t even softened after his release, still thick and hard, red against his belly.

 

            Steve leaned over Billy, close enough that his chest and stomach brushed over Billy’s, smearing his cum. “I’m going to pull out,” he murmured, “And you’re going to present to me. Aren’t you?” He could feel Billy nod and the spasm of his muscles around his cock didn’t escape Steve. Billy _wanted_ to present himself. He wanted to do that for _Steve_ —something that was beyond just fucking.

 

            Pulling himself out of Billy was difficult, almost impossible, but it was worth it. He leaned back and watched as Billy, on clumsy limbs, turned himself over and pushed himself up onto his knees. His chest and cheek were pressed into the blanket, his arms splayed and bent beside his head. His fingers grasped the comforter, white-knuckled.

 

            “Good,” Steve’s voice was more of a rumble, praising Billy for his actions. He watched Billy arch his back and spread his thighs. It was an automatic response to Steve’s beast and it purred deep in Steve’s belly, content and eager all at once.

 

            Steve settled between Billy’s calves and angled himself into his body. At first, Billy’s body was tense, need overpowering his muscles. Yet, as Steve sank further and further into him, his body became more and more pliant. He grasped Billy’s hips and held him still as he began a punishing rhythm, one that had Billy grunting and whining against his bed.

 

            It didn’t take long for Steve to start to lose himself, to begin feeling the edges of his own orgasm creeping into his vision. He leaned over Billy’s body and shifted his hips. He wanted Billy to come again, to experience being pushed too far too soon. When he managed to find his prostate again, he felt Billy’s muscles lock up. Billy cried out and Steve was _sure_ he heard him begin to sob. His blonde curls obscured his face, and Steve was quick to tuck them behind his ear.

 

            Sure enough, there were wet tracks down the bridge of Billy’s nose, dripping into the covers as Steve continued to drive into his body, relentless. He leaned down, could hear Billy’s slurred ‘ _pleasepleasetoodeeptoomuch_ ,’ and pressed his lips over his temple. His lips trailed from his temple to his ear. Steve clipped his teeth over the small spike of Billy’s earring and tugged. It was all it took for Billy to unravel again, a desperate noise leaving him as his body spasmed around Steve.

 

            That was all it took for Steve to let go. He dug his fingers into Billy’s hips, pleasure uncoiling and bursting from the small of his back into his limbs. Coming into Billy, putting his scent in him and filling him up, made Steve growl. He itched to bite Billy’s neck, to leave a mark there, but he managed to resist, rutting into him instead until he knew he needed to pull out.

 

            “Wai—wait—” Billy flapped an arm to the side, a useless attempt at grabbing Steve. His hand fell to the blanket again. “Please, I want. I want your knot in me. I want it.”

 

            Steve froze and grit his teeth. Billy sounded lucid enough, but Steve knew that it was also his own need, his own instinct, overpowering his reasoning skills. He hissed and pushed himself back into Billy’s body, bottoming out, and he could feel the swelling start. As his knot got bigger, stretched Billy wider, Steve stroked his hips and back and nosed his hair.

 

            Eventually, Billy began to whimper and squirm, clearly wanting to ease down to the bed but unable to with them connected like this. Steve slid down to his forearm and pressed against Billy’s hips, encouraging him down until he was lying flat against the bed. He wasn’t sure how long they would be like this, but he didn’t take any of it for granted. He pressed light kisses along Billy’s face and ear and pressed his cheek into his neck.

 

~*~

 

            When they were finally able to part, Billy curled in on himself, his back to Steve. It seemed distant, and for a moment, Steve was weary about his reaction now that his heat was temporarily exhausted.

 

            “I meant it.”

 

            Steve blinked and looked over. He had heard Billy, but his brain, sluggish and hazy from fucking, had a hard time catching up to what Billy was saying. “What?”

 

            “I meant it. When I said… when I said it was only you. I _meant_ it.” Billy shifted and it looked like he was trying to run away from himself at this point, his knees tucking in toward his chest. Steve glanced over the messy head of blonde curls and then traced the ridges of his spine, the curves of his ribs and the slope of his ass. He saw his cum leaking from Billy’s body and the bruises that were starting to pop up from his grip on his hips.

 

            “Billy…” Steve reached out, hesitated, and then brushed his knuckles gently over his side, unbearably soft compared to how he had been treating him earlier. “Turn over. Look at me.” When Billy didn’t, Steve squeezed his side. “Please.”

 

            That seemed to do it. Billy rolled toward him, but his eyes kept bouncing everywhere but Steve’s. His cheeks were flushed, mottled red and pink. Steve wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the fucking.

 

            “Billy… I’d take your knot any day,” Steve murmured and smiled when those blue eyes finally snapped to him. Shock was written all over Billy’s face, and Steve decided it was a good look on him. “I’d give you mine whenever you’d ask for it. I’m not really sure what this is, but… it’s a start, right?”

 

            “I… right. A start.” Billy bobbed his head in a nod and shifted toward Steve. It was a silent question, but Steve understood. He looped his arm around Billy’s waist and tugged him against his chest.

 

            “Besides, I like watching my cum drip out of your ass.”

 

            “Jesus _Christ_ , Harrington.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is dedicated to Hop, who... sort of pulled me into the OBA verse. Hahaha.


End file.
